


art: do you want to get lucky, malfoy?

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_getlucky, Community: slythindor100, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry's about to get very lucky.





	art: do you want to get lucky, malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what I was going to do when I had signed up for art for this fest, so I went with slythindor100's inspired prompt from March 2018: Kiss me. You might get lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr here](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/172526586106) ♥ Thanks for looking.


End file.
